Expect the Unexpected
by Ani-chan Lover23
Summary: When Katsuki's sister visits the Class A-1 And Izuku has a darker side to him, and Katsuki is overprotective of the cute Cinnamon Roll Who is Midoriya Fucking Izuku.


Bakugou Katsuki was never a guy that over thinks in the class, that was Deku not him, but today was different, today, his FUCKING sister was going to visit his parents. And Katsuki Bakugou + Minari Bakugou = to an apocalypse of doom, the only person who could stop that was only Shitty Deku, the same shitty useless guy who was sitting in front of him (and his fucking adorable cute Boyfiend)

"Yo Bakugou! Why'd you keep glaring at Midoriya?" Kirishima asked, the said person froze and turned around nervously, eyes wide with curiosity, so innocent that he just wanted to take his eyes out and shove it into his own mouth. (Meaning Katsuki wanted to ravished that pink lips but couldn't )

Katsuki tched and looked away, then exploded Kirishima's desk earning him a 'hey!' Izuku knew that look anywhere, he mentally giggled 'Kacchan is so scared of Min-nee' and he was sure Katsuki won't hurt him when she comes home.

"Kacchan! Let's have a sleep over!" Izuku said giving the explosive teenager an understanding look, Katsuki grunted, Izuku took that as a yes, with the mention of a sleep over, the whole class stopped and looked at the Class Cinnamon Roll and the Explosive Bad Mouth.

"Deku-kun! Did you hit your head, did that nasty Shitty evil Bakugou do something to you? Cause if he did! I will END him" Round Face said, and Bakugou was pissed.

"Uraraka-san! Kaachan just doesn't like-" Katsuki exploded his notebook, Izuku sent him a disapproving look "Kaachan, that isn't nice, and if you do that again I won't go" Katsuki gritted his teeth, this was bad shit crazy, and without Deku there, his house will be in ashes again.

And this is the only time Deku gets smug 'That little Shit wait till we get home' "I AM ENTERING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might entered " HaHa, Today we have a special guest from the new hero association established here at Tokyo, please come in! Crimson Explosion!" 'Shit/ Rest In Peace Kaachan' both Izuku and Katsuki thought.

A blond woman walked in with a sword, but the sword was soon forgotten when the blond woman hugged Izuku "Izuchan! It's been so long, I missed you!" Her eyes hardened as her eyes landed on "Why is my short tempered Blasty Mcsplode idiot brother here?" Katsuki bit back remark (Not wanting to hurt Izuku who was in his bitch of a sister's arms)

"Ahh... Crimson Explosion, can you introduce yourself" the blond let go and went to the front "Hi! My name is Minari Bakugou aka Crimson Explosion! And Izuku is my adorable kitten!" Minari squealed and smothered Izuku again. Class 1-A jaw dropped, they were complete opposites.

"Why are YOU FUCKING HERE! OLD HAG!" Katsuki shouted standing up from his sit "Who ARE YOU FUCKING CALLING A HAG! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Minari shouted, Izuku was in the middle of their cross fire 'Now that's Bakugou's Sister alright' the class thought.

"Kaachan" Izuku whined "THE FUCK LD HAG! YOU'RE STRANGLING SHITTY DEKU!"

Minari smirked "Blasty Mcsplode is just jealous that he can't hold Izuchan like I do" That was the last straw, Katsuki had exploded Minari's hair "Take that you Old Hag!" His classmates were just watching amused, as Izuku tried to stop them from fighting.

*Snap* "WOULD YOU FUCKING SHUT UP! YOURE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" It surprisingly wasn't Katsuki that shouted, instead it was the Cinnamon Roll of the class, he had a terrifying aura around him, and it seems that Katsuki wasn't affected but his sister was cowering in Fear.

"Holy shit... Midoriya is fucking terrifying even more terrifying than Bakugou" Kaminari unconscious said, earning himself a glare from Katsuki, "Min-nee! I'm not 5 anymore! And Kaachan! Stop calling Min-nee that she's a Hag! And please stop yelling!" Izuku scolded, reverting back to his old self.

"H-hai Izuchan... Gomen Izuchan" All Might was shock, he never thought that his successor had that kind of side of him, a demon with an angel's body, 'Midoriya, shonen, I'm so proud of you' All Might thought with pride.

'Note to self: Never piss off Midoriya Izuku' Everyone thought, And for the rest of the day, It went smoothly, though Bakugou was feeling thankful for Izuku making his bitch of a sister leave after an hour in the classroom.

"Kaachan! Wait for me!" Katsuki stopped which was and waited, saying nothing, which was surprise to his order companions (Meaning Kirishima and Kaminari)

Izuku smiled and ran to Katsuki "Let's go home together, Kaachan!" Katsuki grunted and started walking with Izuku in toe, smiling like a lovesick puppy that was given a treat, and was so fucking adorable and the same time dangerous for the heart of Katsuki who was keeps looking away with a blush on his cheeks, trying to avoid Izuku's big, soft, innocent green eyes.

The two that was left behind gape like a fish "I bet 1000 yen that their dating" Kirishima said, and Kaminari accepted the challenge. Both of them hit by Katsuki's quirk head on.

When Izuku and Katsuki we're far enough from the school, Katsuki grabbed Izuku and kissed him "I hate you stupid shit nerd (I Love you)" Izuku smiled brightly "I love you Kaachan!" Katsuki blushed and grunted, handing out his hand to Izuku who happily grabbed it.

Then the couple walked home, both satisfied and happy with each other.


End file.
